Sous l'armure
by zephyree
Summary: A l'annonce de la mort de son père, Larsa apprend également le décès du Juge Drace.


**Bonjour! Je vois que la section FF12 est bien vide, surtout en français. Voilà donc ma petite histoire pour apporter ma contribution à l'édifice.  
Elle se situe à Bur-Omisace quand le prince Larsa apprend la mort de son père. A ce moment là, Drace meurt également. Je sais que c'est un personnage encore plus mineur que les persos de base et qu'on ne la voit qu'un quart de minute, mais je pense qu'elle mérite tout de même qu'on s'intéresse un peu à elle. C'est elle qui élève Larsa et qui dénonce pas mal d'injustice dans le royaume.  
En plus, son personnage assez peu travaillé (car secondaire) laisse place libre à l'imagination et à l'invention.**

**Cette fic est en un seul morceau, je ne prévois pas de suite. Si vous voyez une suite possible, pourquoi pas, indiquez moi des idées dans les reviews!**

**J'espère tout de même que cette fic vous plaira, même si elle ne parle pas de personnages très connus!**

**Et... écrivez des fics ff12, on manque de lecture par ici!**

* * *

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet pour Larsa. Son père venait de mourir.  
Devant l'équipe de la princesse Ashelia au complet, il n'osa pourtant rien dire mais personne n'était dupe de son regard fixe et de son absence de parole.  
Enfin, ils quittèrent la pièce, seul Al-Cid resta vers lui.  
Voilà bien l'ironie du sort! Il aura fallu que ce soit l'héritier de Rozaria qui lui annonça la nouvelle.  
C'était pour le jeune prince d'autant plus pénible à supporter qu'il était loin de sa patrie et qu'il n'avait personne, à part Al-Cid, pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve.  
Larsa s'avança doucement vers les immenses fontaines qu'on trouvait un peu partout à Bur-Omisace et s'installa sur la bordure. Mal à l'aise, Al-Cid se décida tout de même à le rejoindre, sans pour autant s'assoir.

« J'ai encore une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... »

Larsa leva à peine la tête. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire? Il ne voyait pour rien d'autre pour gâcher sa journée et les quinze prochaines.  
Son père avait surement été assassiné, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. C'est de cette façon que se termine chaque mandat impérial. Sur ordre de qui, pas la peine de demander non plus...  
D'un geste de la main, il invita son interlocuteur à parler. Il ne voulait risquer d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de relâcher ses larmes.

« Vous vous doutez certainement des circonstances de la mort de votre père, ne revenons pas là dessus. Mais... »

Larsa commença à montrer de l'impatience, il n'était pas en meilleur forme en ce moment et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à entendre les grandes tournures rhétoriques de son ami. Ce dernier le comprit et s'arrêta net pour lancer, cinglante, la dernière nouvelle.

« Le juge Drace est morte. »

Cette phrase qui sonnait si faux grammaticalement finit de l'achever. Drace? Morte?  
Il ne lui fallu même pas parler pour sentir les larmes perler et rouler le long de ses yeux. Les deux seules personnes pour qui il comptait et sur qui il comptait venaient de le quitter, le même jour.  
Autant le mort de son père lui semblait prévisible à plus ou moins long terme, à cause de son âge et de sa maladie, autant celle de Drace lui paraissait invraisemblable. Même si son statut de Juge ne la rendait pas invincible, la preuve avait été faite par deux fois que les Juges peuvent également mourir, pour lui, elle avait toujours incarné une vision à la fois maternelle et indestructible.  
Le jeune prince n'ayant jamais connu sa mère, Drace avait presque « naturellement » été choisie pour s'occuper de lui, mettant pendant quelques années sa carrière de Juge entre parenthèse. Cela ne faisait que quatre ou cinq ans qu'elle avait reprit son armure et s'était plongé à nouveau dans le monde masculin des affaires secrètes du royaume.

Al-Cid ne savait que faire, il se contenta de s'installer à coté de du jeune prince et de lui donner une petite tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Que dire dans ces cas là? Pas grand chose. Il avait connu le père de Larsa et n'en avait pas une mauvaise impression mais depuis que Rozaria et Archadia étaient en guerre, les deux empires ne se faisaient pas de manières.  
Pour Drace, il n'avait d'ailleurs découvert que très récemment que c'était une femme et ne la connaissait que de réputation: droite et implacable.  
C'était un fait assez courant que pour le monde entier, il n'y avait pas d'être humain sous les armures des Juges et encore moins de femmes. Les autres Juges avaient tendance à l'oublier, la traitant comme leurs égal dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte, ce n'était pas son genre, elle n'était pas arrivée à une si haute fonction en pleurnichant chez le premier venu. Pourtant, Larsa avait découvert le douceur, la sensibilité qu'elle ne montrait qu'à certaines personnes et il se révoltait parfois des idées reçues qui étaient légion en ce temps là.

Le prince revivait quelques souvenirs, il en avait beaucoup avec Drace, ils avaient passé presque dix ans ensemble et plus il revenait sur ces dix années et plus il était heureux du choix de son père à la nommer pour son éducation. Vayne avait été élevé par quelqu'un d'autre, on voyait la différence...  
Elle avait réussit à lui inculquer un sens profond de la justice, de l'honneur, du travail, de croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun (même si elle émettait des doutes à propos de Vayne). Pour tout cela, Larsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle quand il parlait avec Basch, qui avait aussi pour crédo « Mon honneur est ma loi. »  
Au premier contact avec l'équipe de Vaan dans les mines de Lhusu, il avait eu une vive amitié pour l'ancien chevalier à cause de sa ressemblance avec Drace.

« Je suis certain que vous vous seriez bien entendu... »

Al-Cid sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Larsa parle dans ces conditions.

« Pardon? Avec qui? »  
« Avec Drace, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez bien entendu... »

Le rozarien toussota, ne sachant que répondre. Il voyait s'imposer à son esprit ces armures imposantes qui faisaient peur aux foules et n'imaginait pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'on peut avoir avec de telles personnes. Ne voulant pas vexer son jeune ami, il ne répondit rien mais sourit légèrement en hochant le tête. Larsa était de quinze ans son cadet, et parfois certaines de ces réactions le prenait au dépourvu.  
Larsa pourtant ne lâchait pas son idée, il avait besoin de parler, de passer un message. Il voulait que quelqu'un sache qui elle était, qu'il y avait une personne cachée dans la féraille.

« Elle était... assez petite en fait... »

Il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, il avait tant à dire sur elle, il avait été le seul à vraiment la connaitre. Il continua.

« C'est vrai que n'importe qui aurait l'air imposant avec une telle armure mais elle était vraiment petite... » il s'était remit à sourire, Al-Cid, voyant que cela lui faisait du bien de parler, l'encouragea à continuer. « Cela fait deux ans au moins que je l'ai dépassé en taille, et elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'acceptait seulement parce que j'étais son prince. Elle détestait d'ailleurs cette armure qui ne servait qu'à faire l'épouvantail et ne la revêtait que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Moi je n'aimais pas cette armure non plus, et quand elle a du la remettre car mon éducation était terminée, la première fois que je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs je ne l'ai même pas reconnue. »

A nouveau un peu de tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix. Parallèlement à son récit, il revoyait les images défiler devant lui, heureux et malheureux souvenirs.

« Elle avait des yeux gris, très clairs, presque argentés et des cheveux gris aussi. Mais elle n'était pas vieille, un peu plus de trente ou trente deux ans je crois. Elle disait que c'était moi qui lui donnait des cheveux blancs, mais je suis certain que c'était les soucis de l'empire et les injustices qu'elle voyait partout et contre lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien faire. Plusieurs fois je l'ai vu en prise avec Vayne à propos de tel ou tel sujet. Vayne la détestait. Il n'aime pas grand monde, mais avec Drace, c'était vraiment de la haine et de l'incompréhension. Leurs visions du monde étaient tellement opposées qu'ils ne pouvaient s'entendre. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Al-Cid confirma au jeune Larsa les conditions de la mort de sa mère par procuration. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire plus tôt pour ne pas encore aggraver la tristesse du prince mais le moment était venu de lui même.  
Drace, égale à elle même, s'était rebellée devant la « mort naturelle » de l'empereur, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un empoisonnement et avait accusé ouvertement Vayne. Vayne étant la loi, elle fut exécutée par Gabranth.  
Cette nouvelle n'étonna pas Larsa. Si Drace devait mourir, ce serait pour ces idées. Il ne l'imaginait pas agonisant dans un lit ou dans son sommeil. Il lui fallait de l'héroïsme, de la violence, un sacrifice.

« Elle était aussi douce et tendre. Une fois elle m'a dit que si un jour elle avait un fils, elle voudrait qu'il soit comme moi. J'étais jeune à l'époque, je lui avais répondu que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai d'enfant car ensuite elle m'aimerait moins et me laisserait seul. Quand j'y repense, elle a donné ses plus belles années pour moi, à l'âge ou les autres femmes ne s'occupent que de leurs enfants et de leur mari, elle s'occupait de l'enfant d'un autre et n'avait pas de mari. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu concilier une vie de famille avec celle d'un Juge! Mais finalement, ce n'aurait pas été plus mal, cela aurait donné une dimension humaine aux Juges... »  
« Je ne crois pas que cela soit le but... »  
« Vous avez raison Al-Cid, mais peut être que cela aurait été plus bénéfique qu'un règne par la terreur... Ils vont me manquer les deux... Surtout Drace, car personne ne va se souvenir d'elle dans quelques années. Mon père aura son nom écrit dans tous les livres, et Drace ne sera même pas une ligne car à cause de ce qu'elle a dit et fait, Vayne s'arrangera pour qu'elle n'ai jamais existée à Archadia. »

Al-Cid était constamment étonné du discernement du jeune homme. Il se dit que finalement, il aurait pu bien s'entendre avec cette femme et que si elle avait été en vie, elle aurait pu jouer un rôle dans la Résistance et aider à rééquilibre cette pagaille en Ivalice.  
Larsa se leva, il ne tremblait plus à présent. Il avait vidé une grosse partie de ce qu'il avait sur la conscience, transmit ce qui pour lui était important et devait se comporter en prince, comme on le lui avait apprit.

« Il faut aller de l'avant à présent... »

* * *

**Une chtite review pour Zephy? **


End file.
